Quite Hypnotic
by SlackerJ
Summary: Next in my 100 story every day for 100 days self-challenge. This week was wrought with challenges, but I will overcome. Mesmero takes on Kara...
1. Chapter 1

"Look into my eyes…"

The line was incredibly corny and older than anyone could care to remember. But that didn't matter to Vincent. All that mattered was the petite superheroine that was just about to uppercut him into next week.

Thankfully she was incredibly naïve. Possibly a little too naïve to be wearing the red 'S' symbol on her costume, but who was he to judge? Her cousin, or was it brother, had fallen for the same trick when they'd first tangoed many, many moons ago.

Her fist hovered millimetres away from his jaw as the light faded from her eyes. She was falling under hi spell and there was nothing she could do…


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent hadn't quite expected that to work.

Sure, previous experience had taught him that Kryptonian's were susceptible to his hypnotic abilities. But he'd at least expected the elder superhero to have passed along some advice on dealing with his more… annoying foes.

Like himself.

But here he was, having enthralled the so-called Maiden of Might without so much as an objection.

The arrogance of some heroes was really quite amazing.

Still, he hadn't quite had the time to mess with her as he would've liked. Only a few moments to get her to let him go and to meet elsewhere so that… things could be hashed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara had a confused expression on her face as she found herself dropping onto the roof of an abandoned theatre.

Without entirely knowing why, she'd given her excuses to Alex, donned her costume and come here. Hopefully answers would be provided.

And provided they would be as her hearing picked up the sound of a heartbeat behind her.

"I'm so glad you could make it," came an accompanying voice. "We're going to have so much fun…"

Kara turned, a look of defiance on her face as she readied herself to deal with whoever it was that sought to threaten so.

Only to be met with familiar hypnotic eyes that seemed to drain her of her will…


	4. Chapter 4

Even after all his years of criminal achievements, the thrill of seeing someone fall under his spell had never left Vincent.

Seeing Supergirl standing on the roof, face devoid of expression and awaiting his commands was quite compelling.

It was almost tempting to send her against her brother (or cousin?) but not worth the risk.

Besides, it would be more fun to take over this particular sandbox instead with her as his unwitting tool.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun," he declared as he approached the Kryptonian and stroked her cheek. "I want you to listen to my words and obey…"


	5. Chapter 5

Kara awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed and energised, having gone to bed not to long after she'd shooed Alex out of her apartment.

It had been nice to take a nice and relaxing sleep for a change, instead of worrying about the usual heroics or the DEO. It was tempting for her to do it more often. Maybe even add a little Netflix, wine and popcorn to the equation.

Still, for the next few days she went about her usual routine.

At least until she received a call from a number she'd apparently saved in her phone as 'Master'. A number she hadn't realised she'd entered or remembered.

But she felt compelled to answer it nonetheless and offered a cautious, "Hello?"

" _Hear my voice and obey…_ " Was all she heard as the expression drained from her face and all thought from her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

The armoured car robbery was all over the news the next day.

Apparently someone with superhuman strength had ploughed into it at high speed before proceeding to knock out the guards, rip open the doors and stolen nearly five million dollars.

The police had no leads, except a description provided by one of the drivers who'd gotten a look at his assailant – short blonde female wearing jeans and a black tank top with a red s-shield.

The media were speculating on a third Kryptonian.

Kara was who heartedly confused. She was sure that someone would've woken her up for something like this, but she'd gone to bed early and only now begun to wake up…


	7. Chapter 7

The Kryptonian in jeans and tank top struck multiple times over the next few weeks. Each time she became more and more brazen with her attacks.

Kara, Alex and the DEO were quite stumped as the newcomer appeared to be able to stay one step ahead of their investigations. Inquiries into the alien community were coming up goose eggs, and their attempts at setting traps were ignored or seen through.

And through it all, Kara was getting some of the best sleep she'd ever had.

You would've thought that all the stress would be affecting her, but that wasn't the case at all.


	8. Chapter 8

You could plan and prepare as much as you'd like, but in a place like National City a crime spree could only last for so long.

Vincent was well aware of this and was beginning to make preparations to leave town.

Using 'assets' he'd acquired while Supergirl provided the much needed distraction with the media, the police and the DEO, he'd acquired a couple of unmarked trucks, drivers and other necessities.

He heard that Las Angeles was a great place to lay low with the booty he was planning on transporting.

All he needed to do was acquire his 'lady friend' to do the heavy lifting, erase his presence in her mind and all would be well…


	9. Chapter 9

The easy escape wasn't meant to be for Vincent as Kara came sailing in through the ceiling of the abandoned theatre he'd been calling home since his arrival in National City.

She did so unbidden and looked to be in a less than pleasant mood as she made for the villain. "I don't think you're going anywhere," she declared.

Before he could respond she nailed him in the solar plexus, driving the air out of his lungs.

"W-what are you doing here?" Was all he managed to gasp.

"I have telepathic friends," declared the hero. "And they found what you did. It was really rather sloppy."

Whelp. There went that plan, time for plan be…


	10. Chapter 10

Kara wasn't the only asset Vincent had procured during his time in the city. Sure, she was the most physically powerful, but far from the most powerful.

He'd been made aware of J'onn during his initial conversations with Supergirl and had planned accordingly.

So, yes, he took a beating from the Maid of Might and a tongue lashing from the Martian when he'd been brought in. But he was far from defeated.

It was just a matter of waiting. Watching and waiting.

The inhibitor he had on stopped him from using his powers in the interim and everyone, especially Kara, were making a point of avoiding his eyes. But he wasn't as a bunt instrument as his time in National City would've led the DEO to believe.

Superman could've told them that if they'd thought to ask.

Regardless, it was not surprising that three days into his incarceration a blank eyed Kara was releasing him from his prison and his inhibitor.

With one brief kiss, he made his escape. It might be a while before he returned to National City, but with a temptress like Kara how could he stay away forever?


End file.
